z tobą u boku jest mi cieplej
by WrappedInChocolateBlankets
Summary: Jest zadowolony ze swojego obecnego położenia, przy swoim kapitanie z szaloną fryzurą w stylu właśnie-wstałem-z-łóżka i figlarnym uśmieszkiem, zawsze był, ale Kenma najbardziej lubi właśnie te momenty, kiedy jest otoczony znajomymi ludźmi, przyjemnymi dźwiękami i dużą ilością ciepła. TŁUMACZENIE, KUROKEN
_Autor: earlgreymilktea_

 _Zgoda: jest_

oryginał: s/10943202/1/it-s-warmer-with-you-next-to-me

* * *

Summary:

Jest zadowolony ze swojego obecnego położenia, przy swoim kapitanie z szaloną fryzurą w stylu właśnie-wstałem-z-łóżka i figlarnym uśmieszkiem, zawsze był, ale Kenma najbardziej lubi właśnie te momenty, kiedy jest otoczony znajomymi ludźmi, przyjemnymi dźwiękami i dużą ilością ciepła.

* * *

Kiedy Kenma leciutko uchyla oczy, przez cztery sekundy wpatruje się w przytłumioną biel wdzierającą się do środka przez na wpół zaciągnięte rolety, po czym jego powieki znowu opadają. Obraca się odrobinę, zakopując się głębiej pod swoją kołdrę i w ciepłe, znajome ciało, leżące przy nim na łóżku. Poranny chłód i wszystko inne, co przynosi ze sobą nowy rok, może poczekać.

Szkoda tylko, że ramiona obejmujące go drgają zaledwie minutę później, a potem czuje gorący oddech przy uchu i niski głos.

\- Wiem, że już nie śpisz.

Kenma nie odpowiada, poza wydaniem z siebie odgłosu będącego czymś pomiędzy jękiem a mruczeniem. Wtula się głębiej w Kuroo, którego pierś trzęsie się pod wpływem chichotu. Czuje palce przeczesujące mu włosy i mruczy z zadowoleniem, wciąż półprzytomny. Lubi te poranne momenty, kiedy Kuroo zostaje na noc, a między nimi jest tylko ciepło, powolne i leniwe, jak gdyby nic na całym świecie nie było w stanie im przeszkodzić. W ramionach Kuroo jest bezpiecznie, zawsze było, ale Kenma uwielbia te chwile, zawieszone pomiędzy jawą a snem.

\- No, już, Kenma – szepcze Kuroo, delikatnie szturchając mniejszego chłopaka – Musimy wstać i się ubrać.

\- Nie – odpowiada Kenma, jego głos jest stłumiony przez koszulkę Kuroo.

\- Powiedzieliśmy im, że się tam spotkamy – przypomina Kuroo. Mierzwi włosy Kenmy, przelotnie przyciskając usta do jego czoła. Trzecioklasista gramoli się z łóżka, kolejny raz zachęcając Kenmę, żeby zrobił to samo.

Marszcząc lekko brwi, Kenma otwiera oczy. Siada, ale zamiast opuścić ciepłe łóżko, owija wokół siebie kołdry jak kokon i patrzy, jak Kuroo przekopuje tył jego szafy w poszukiwaniu pasujących na niego ubrań. Spali u siebie nawzajem na tyle często, że połowa ubrań jednego przeniosła się do szafy drugiego, i vice versa. Kenmie to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ garderoba Kuroo składa się głównie z dresów i bluz, a kiedy Kenma je zakłada, zawsze są dużo za duże, ale też bardzo wygodne. No i zawsze miły jest widok tego małego uśmieszku, który pojawia się na twarzy Kuroo, kiedy Kenma pojawia się w ubraniach starszego chłopaka.

\- Twoja fryzura jest absurdalna – oznajmia Kenma, wiercąc się w swoim kocowym burrito.

\- Ciiicho – ripostuje Kuroo bez zjadliwości w głosie. To często powtarzająca się między nimi wymiana zdań, łatwy do popadnięcia nawyk, coś co się nie zmieniło i prawdopodobnie nie zmieni nigdy – tak jak fryzura Kuroo, każdego dnia ignorująca prawo grawitacji.

Zakładając na siebie czarną koszulkę, Kuroo podchodzi do nieruchomego wciąż Kenmy.

\- Ej, wstawaj, śpiochu – pociąga za koce dookoła niego. – No chodź, albo się spóźnimy.

\- Ale jest zimno – mamrocze Kenma.

\- Nie będzie zimno, jeśli wstaniesz i się ruszysz.

\- ...Nie.

Kuroo wzdycha odrobinę, po czym skupia swój wzrok na drugoklasiście, a Kenmę na moment ogarnia strach, zanim starszy chłopak rzuca się na łóżko. Słychać okropny skrzek, jakieś skrobanie i uderzenie łokciami w twarz, sapanie i dyszenie, które wyrwane z kontekstu brzmi dziwniej, niż powinno, a potem głośne „Ohoho!",gdy Kuroo podrywa się z powrotem, z tryumfem odrzucając kołdry na koniec łóżka.

Kenma prycha ze złością, z grymasem leżąc na plecach, drżąc z braku pościeli. Kuroo obdarza go jedynie jednym ze swoich uśmieszków, podciągając go do góry. Pozwala , by starszy chłopak wciągnął mu przez głowę czerwony sweter, wciąż dotknięty brutalnym przebudzeniem.

\- Załóż więcej warstw, wygląda na to, że będzie padał śnieg.

Kenma kiwa głową, po ubraniu się wychodząc za nim z pokoju. Kiedy pojawiają się w kuchni, jego mama już tam jest i oferuje śniadanie. Siadają i rozmawiają nad tostem i jajecznicą, a właściwie to Kuroo konwersuje z jego matką, podczas gdy Kenma klika na swoim telefonie i jednocześnie próbuje nie dopuścić, aby Kuroo nałożył mu jeszcze więcej jedzenia na talerz.

\- Kupcie trochę mandarynek w drodze powrotnej, dobrze?

\- Tak, proszę pani!

\- Bądźcie ostrożni!

\- Będziemy!

Kuroo zatrzymuje Kenmę przed wyjściem za drzwi, owijając wokół niego szalik.

\- Zbyt łatwo się przeziębiasz.

Kenma wzrusza ramionami, zapinając kurtkę, podczas gdy Kuroo wciska sobie na głowę czapkę, przygniatając trochę włosów. Wychodzą dopiero wtedy, gdy cali są opatuleni swetrami, kurtkami i szalikami. Kiedy wychodzą z budynku, Kenma już ma wyciągnięty telefon, który brzęczy tandetnymi dźwiękami gry, a ich oddechy zamieniają się w małe, białe chmurki.

\- Nie wziąłeś rękawiczek? - Kuroo patrzy znacząco na czerwone palce Kenmy.

Drugoklasista pociąga nosem i odkłada telefon. Pociera o siebie swoje dłonie, ale szczypiące w nie zimno nie znika. Kenma wzdycha. Zima jest zbyt zimna.

Większa dłoń obejmuje jego własną, a do rąk Kenmy momentalnie zaczyna dopływać ciepło. Kuroo wkłada ich złączone dłonie do kieszeni, gdzie wewnętrzna warstwa izoluje ich wspólne ciepło, przez co palce Kenmy odmrażają się z mroźnego powietrza.

\- Lepiej?

Kenma mruczy, nie podnosząc wzroku. Przez chwilę jest cisza, po czym:

\- Co z moją drugą ręką?

Kuroo przewraca oczami.

\- Masz swoje własne kieszenie, Kenma.

* * *

\- Kapitanie! Kenma! Tutaj!

Yamamoto i Inuoka machają do nich tuż przy wejściu do bram świątyni, gdzie zebrana jest reszta ich drużyny. Kapitan i rozgrywający kierują się w ich stronę, kluczącw tłumie ludzi ustawionych w kolejce, by zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Kenmę prawie znosi morze ludzi, zanim Kuroo chwyta go za tył kurtki i odholowuje do bezpiecznej przystani.

\- Rany, strasznie długo wam zeszło – narzeka Yamamoto. Chłopak z irokezem wyszczerza się szeroko, częstując ich taiyaki.

\- Przepraszamy – Kuroo uśmiecha się leniwie – Byliście już na modlitwie?

\- Jeszcze nie. Czekaliśmy na was – Kai wskazuje na świątynię – Idziemy?

Klub Siatkówki Nekoma kieruje się w stronę świątyni, gadając między sobą o swoim Sylwestrze, o tym, co zrobił czyjś malutki kuzyn albo co najstarszy brat miał do powiedzenia o uniwersytecie. Powietrze wciąż jest zimne, ale ich głosy są ciepłe, a Kenma zauważa, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza. Kiedy klaskają w ręce, by złożyć życzenie, stoi obok Kuroo. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia zerka okiem w górę na swojego przyjaciela. Przypadkowo łapie spojrzenie Kuroo i właśnie ma odwrócić wzrok, gdy widzi, jak Kuroo mruga do niego w sekrecie. Kenma wzdycha, jego usta drgają i układają się w mały uśmiech. Ta część Nowego Roku również jest znajoma. Chyba mu się podoba, nawet jeśli szalik ma podciągnięty pod sam nos, a tłum jest większy, niż by wolał.

Zostają przez chwilę w świątyni, rozmawiając o siatkówce i szkole, i nowym roku, i braku śniegu , podczas gdy Lev, Inuoka i Yamamoto ciągną wszystkich za sobą z zamiarem spróbowania wszystkich potraw na miejscu. Yaku ma na twarzy tę swoją typową, pół srogą, pół zrozpaczoną minę, która pojawia się w towarzystwie pobudliwych pierwszaków i Yamamoto; biega za nimi, kiedy robią się za bardzo rozwydrzeni. Nawet spokojniejsi gracze, Yuuki i Fukunaga, uśmiechają się, jak gdyby świetnie się bawili. Kuroo tylko się śmieje i macha do nich, rozmawiając ze swoim vice-kapitanem, a Kenma idzie przy nim z wyciągniętym telefonem. Kenma jest zadowolony, patrząc na swoją drużynę w radosnym, świątecznym nastroju, nawet kiedy Lev marudzi mu nad głową oprzepowiedni małego szczęścia, którą dostał.

\- Do zobaczenia w szkole!

Dwaj przyjaciele z dzieciństwa machają w stronę kumpli z drużyny, kiedy wszyscy rozchodzą się w swoją stronę. Teraz powietrze jest mrożące, ale już do tego przywykli.

Na ulicy Kenma idzie obok Kuroo, rozmyślając o wyborze gry, w którą zagra, kiedy dotrą do domu.

\- Hej, czekaj chwilkę – mówi Kuroo, zatrzymując się przed sklepem. – Może kupimy trochę mandarynek?

Kenma czeka, podczas gdy chłopak wita się z panią w środku i pyta o cenę pudełka pomarańczy. Jego oczy skierowały się na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajduję się wciąż otwarta piekarnia. Najpierw zauważa napis, jasnoróżowy, o lekko okrągłym kształcie i słowa _Prosto z pieca!_ tuż nad strzałką wskazującą na piękną, olśniewającą, zapierającą w piersiach szarlotkę. Jest prawie pewny, że w jego ustach zbiera się ślina na sam widok tego arcydzieła za szybą.

Kiedy Kuroo wraca z pudełkiem cytrusów w dłoniach, Kenma pociąga za jego rękaw. Jego głowa wciąż jest obrócona w stronę piekarni, oczy ma szeroko otwarte i praktycznie widać, jak strzelają mu w nich serduszka.

\- Kuroo – mówi krótko. Wzrok starszego chłopaka podąża za jego wzrokiem, aż on również zauważa najlepsze, co ludzkość kiedykolwiek dokonała. Wzdycha.

\- Dobra – oświadcza Kuroo i przewraca oczami – możemy mieć szarlotkę po obiedzie, zgoda?

Kenma kiwa głową, cała jego aura promienieje, pomimo jego głównie obojętnej miny. Kuroo chichocze, podążając za nim do piekarni. Patrzy, jak drugoklasista kupuje ciasto z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Sposób, w jaki młodszy chłopak ekscytuje się małymi rzeczami, jak szarlotki czy nowe gry, zawsze go uszczęśliwia. Nawet jeśli chodzi o najmniejszy cień małego uśmiechu na twarzy dzieciaka, bo zwykle pozostaje ona neutralna i bez wyrazu przez resztę czasu. W takich chwilach, kiedy Kenma praktycznie promienieje z czystej radości, Kuroo nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko uśmiechać się razem z nim.

* * *

Lądują w domu Kuroo, w pewnym sensie dlatego, że jego rodziców ciągle nie ma, ale głównie z powodu stojącego w jego salonie kotatsu. W przeciągu kilku minut od wejścia Kenma już jest na nim usadowiony, na wprost telewizora, z wpółprzymkniętymi oczami od ciepła i zadowolenia.

\- Hej, zrób miejsce dla mandarynek. – Kuroo szturcha go stopą, kładąc pudełko na blacie stołu. Włącza telewizor i podnosi jedną mandarynkę. – Chcesz jedną?

Kenma kiwa głową, przysuwając się bliżej, by oprzeć głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Już nie jest przemarznięty, ale jest wdzięczny za dodatkowe ciepło i i poczucie bliskości drugiej osoby, w szczególności w zimowe miesiące.

\- Czego dzisiaj sobie życzyłeś? – pyta Kuroo, trzymając połówkę pomarańczy przed twarzą Kenmy. Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami, chwytając mandarynki w powietrzu.

\- Nic specjalnego – odpowiada tak, ja zawsze, gdy co roku wracają ze świątyni. Kuro mruczy w odpowiedzi, obierając kolejnego cytrusa z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora.

Siedzą w nieskrępowanej ciszy, co jakiś czas komentując najnowszą piosenkarkę na ekranie czy najnowszego, popularnego robota kuchennego. Kenma czuje, jak z biegiem czasu opadają mu powieki, mając brzuch pełen mandarynek i ciało ciepłe od kotatsu. Jak przez mgłę czuje rękę Kuroo przeczesującą mu włosy, zanim oczy zamykają mu się po raz ostatni i śpi, śniąc o szarlotkach, boiskach do siatkówki i zmierzwionych od snu włosach, które nie dają się okiełznać.

* * *

Kiedy rodzice Kuroo wracają do domu, by przygotować obiad, znajdują dwóch chłopaków rozwalonych obok siebie na kotatsu, z wciąż włączonych telewizorem i twarzą Kenmy ukrytą w zgięciu szyi Kuroo. Uśmiechają się do dzieci, po czym uśmiechają się do siebie nawzajem – widok jest taki znajomy. Aż miło wracać do domu.

\- Obudźcie się, Tetsurou-kun, Kenma-kun. Czas na obiad! – budzi ich mama Kuroo.

Kuroo mruga oczami i kiwa głowa. Spogląda w dół na wtulonego w niego chłopaka.

\- Hej, Kenma – szepcze. - Pobudka, śpiochu.

Kenma wydaje z siebie odgłos będący czymś pomiędzy jękiem a mruczeniem. Obraca się i próbuje znów zasnąć, ale tam jest Kuroo, który szturcha go w plecy.

\- No chodź, potem będziemy mieli szarlotkę, pamiętasz? - Kuroo posyła mu swój markowy uśmieszek, wiedząc, że już go przekonał, bez żadnych wątpliwości.

Kenma zerka na niego i wzdycha ponownie, ale na ustach błąka mu się uśmiech. Udaje zirytowanego, kiedy Kuroo sięga i mierzwi mu włosy, nawet jeśli wie, że jego przyjaciel się na to nie nabierze. Wstaje i podąża za Kuroo do kuchni. A kiedy zostaje ciepło przywitany przez rodziców Kuroo, siedząc między ludźmi, których zaczął postrzegać jako drugą rodzinę, uśmiecha się do siebie.

W takich chwilach, kiedy w powietrzu dźwięczy śmiech, a Kuroo ładuje mu jedzenie do miski pomimo protestów, Kenma zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. To coś znajomego, przyjemnego, a zimno już mu nie przeszkadza. Cieszy się, że tam jest, przy swoim kapitanie z szaloną fryzurą i szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, jak zawsze, ale w tych chwilach, kiedy jest wśród znanych mu ludzi, przyjemnych dźwięków i takiego ciepła, Kenmie podoba się najbardziej.

* * *

 _A/N: Proszę bardzo! Przyznam się, że ten fic jest jednym z moich ulubionych :) Jak ostatnio, jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy, to dajcie znać!_

 _-blankets_


End file.
